Need You Now
by RiaMarie1281
Summary: "I wonder if I ever cross your mind...for me it happens all the time." He hated her and She couldn't stand him. But he was broken and she made him whole. An Effie and Haymitch love story. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own The Hunger Games**

**This is my first Hunger Games fic so please be kind. This is a A/U story and the characters are probably gonna be a little OOC. I'm trying my best to keep them as close to the originals as possible. In this story Madge and Prim are still alive, Gale and Katniss are still friends. Katniss and Peeta are together because i like them as a couple. Gale and Madge are together because I just feel like there could have been something between them in the books. In this story Effie and Haymitch have some unresolved feelings towards each other. Also I picture Haymitch in my mind as looking like Jeffery Dean Morgan but drunk. Hopefully you guys enjoy this and please let me know what you think. I'm always open to constructive criticism.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>It has been seven years since Effie has last stood on this platform. So much has happened in that short span of time. The hunger games have been eradicated along with the capitol. The new democratic government was slowly but surely coming along from the one time dictatorship that Panem had been ruled by for 75 long years.<p>

President Paylor and her newly appointed cabinet has gone about bringing back a form of government that had been popular in the previous century. The citizens of Panem are hesitantly hopeful this time it will stick and no power hungry snakes like Snow will come along to ruin this new beginning for the fledgling nation.

Effie nervously smooths the invisible wrinkles from her simple pale pink cotton dress. The one time district 12 escort has been asked to plan her only surviving tributes Katniss and Peeta's wedding. The perpetually bubbly woman couldn't pass up the chance of using her talents on such a happy occasion.

Effie tries not to fidget because it's very unladylike to do so but she can't help feeling exposed in her plain outfit. Sweet Peeta had politely asked that Effie should dress a little more conservatively since most people in the new district 12 still held grudges against anything remotely connected to the capitol.

Effie has readily complied because she truly did not want to offend anyone during her stay with Katniss and Peeta. The young couple are being so welcoming and kind to their former escort which makes Effie want to do whatever it is in her power to accommodate them, even if it means pushing herself outside of her comfort zone.

Effie looks around the surprisingly busy depot hoping that it will be Peeta and not Haymitch picking her up. She's not quite sure where she stands with the drunken former victor. For reasons still unknown to her Haymitch had rescued her from the evil clutches of the capitol. This one act has left Effie confused and unable to reconcile her feelings towards the man.

* * *

><p>Haymitch swears the next time katniss asks for a favor he'll be sober enough to tell her no. Now he's stuck picking up the one person he never thought would cross paths with him again. For reasons he rather drink away than to think on, Haymitch had rescued the annoyingly perky female from Snow's torturous prison.<p>

Now Haymitch will have to come face to face with the one woman that can get under his skin. The inebriated war vet is seriously close to just leaving her here and heading back to his house and drinking himself into oblivion. Of course Katniss and Peeta have taken it upon themselves to cut his access to liquor in half.

Haymitch barely has enough to keep the shakes from wreaking havoc on his middle aged body. He wasn't a young buck anymore and at 47 he was really starting to feel the effects of alcohol withdrawals. Haymitch scans the train depot and nowhere in sight is a pink wig and bedazzled dress.

Haymitch thinks that for someone that is always on top of others about lateness Effie sure is taking her sweet time. He continues to glance around at all the people coming and going and notices a petite caramel haired beauty staring at him. It takes him a moment to realize that this is Effie.

Haymitch tries to remember just how much white liquor he consumed this afternoon because his eyes must be playing tricks on him. She's shorter than he remembers and her natural hair is a rich caramel hue that is clasped into a low side pony with the glossy curls tumbling over her right shoulder.

Effie's face is scrubbed clean of the heavy white makeup she favors. Instead her sun kissed skin glows softly in the noon day light and the closer her walks to her Haymitch notices a sprinkling of freckles across her delicate nose. Effie's lips are pouty and a pretty natural shade of glossy pink and not the horrible metallic crayon colors he remembers. Her top lip is slightly larger than the bottom making her look so much younger than he thought she was.

When he and his team busted Effie out of prison he hadn't really had time to take in her appearance. With all the adrenalin pumping through him everything seemed to pass by in a blur. After returning to district 13 Effie was whisked away to the infirmary and Haymitch went on back to fighting in the rebellion. When the war ended he learned that Effie relocated to district 2 and that was the last he heard of her until now.

Haymitch continues to star at this new version of Effie and is at a loss for words. Effie's eyes really have Haymitch thrown for a loop. The rich honey irises seem to captivate him as she slowly bats her thick dark lashes. Before Haymitch can think he grabs Effie and hugs her soft curvy frame tight to his body. The short brunette squeaks in surprise as she is lifted off her six inch nude colored stilettos with the red bottoms.

"Haymitch!" Effie tries to escape his strong grasp but her efforts are pointless. Haymitch pulls away slightly and they are suddenly nose to nose. His molten mercury gaze has left her speechless at the moment. Haymitch is equally transfixed as her thick lashes kiss the tops of her smooth cheeks as she blinks.

Haymitch swallows roughly as he realizes just how much he has missed this annoying woman even if he won't admit it out loud. Time seems to be suspended between the two. Effie takes in all of his features just as she had done on the morning he rescued her from the depths of Snow's presidential home.

His disheveled salt and pepper hair falls carelessly into his bloodshot grey eyes and the permanent five o'clock shadow adoring his cheeks adds to his roguish appearance. Despite his slovenly ways there is still something appealing about Haymitch Abernathy. There is still a fire burning in him since his days as a tribute in the hunger games. A fire that threatens to burn white hot and turn everything it touches to ash. The fire sends a thrill up Effie's spine.

An awkward throat clearing burst their private bubble leaving both of them feeling as if they have missed something in the intense moment they shared. "Peeta, how wonderful to see you again." Effie gushes excitedly and pulls away from Haymitch's firm hold. She brushes the invisible dirt from her pretty pink dress and smiles widely.

"Wow…Effie you look great. Doesn't she look great, Haymitch?" Peeta can't help but to smirk at Haymitch's deep scowl.

"I guess…she looks alright kid." Haymitch continues to scowl deeply as Peeta and Effie enthusiastically talk about the upcoming nuptials.

Effie tries not to let Haymitch's comment get to her. If she's really honest with herself that is the closest to a compliment she'll ever get from him.

"It was getting late and I wanted to make sure your train arrived on time." Peeta smiles widely as Haymitch glares daggers at the boy. Peeta is just too likable for his own good.

"Oh yes it did but Mr. Abernathy here didn't seem to care for my schedule." Effie beams a gleaming white smile while she tries to calm her racing heart.

"Well I'm on my way to the bakery now. Katniss is at the house. She's waiting for you two." Peeta smirks knowingly at his former mentor. The young man knew that Haymitch has always harbored some unrequited feelings for Effie Trinket.

"Yeah…right. See you later kid." Haymitch growls lowly as Peeta slightly limps away towards the town center where his bakery is located.

Haymitch snatches the stylish overnight bag from the ground and turns towards his beat up old pick up. He knew he should have just let that kid die in the arena but no Katniss had a soft spot for the boy with the bread.

"Wait…what about the rest of my luggage?" Effie's voice still has a tinge of a capitol accent and it makes Haymitch want to reach for a bottle.

Effie gestures behind her and Haymitch swears that someone has it out for him. "Seriously…woman! why do you need all that crap?" Haymitch's baritone booms across the open space of the train depot.

Effie just rolls her honey doe eyes at Haymitch. She is quite used to his temper tantrums. "A lady always needs options even if they are plain like this." She quips sweetly while gesturing to her simple knee length sheath.

Haymitch swallows roughly because he is loath to admit just how good she looks sans the capitol crap she always wears. Effie grins sweetly as Haymitch groans harshly while scooping up the rest of her luggage and unceremoniously drops them in the bed of his old red pick-up.

"Hurry up sweetheart. We don't got all day." Haymitch slaps Effie on the rear as he passes by her while she tries to attempt to get in the massive truck without scuffing her precious heels.

Effie yelps in surprise then glares at the insufferable man climbing into the driver's side. "How dare you!" Effie hisses lowly trying not to make a scene in public.

"Oh don't act like you didn't enjoy it Darlin'." Haymitch smirks at the serious pout Effie tries to pass off as an intimidating glare.

"Hmmph…" Effie huffs and folds her delicate arms across her chest. She refuses to give him the satisfaction of getting under her skin.

* * *

><p>Haymitch chuckles lowly while he starts the old truck and after a few spluttering moments the ancient vehicle sputters to life and they make their way slowly down the newly paved streets of the growing town. Effie chooses to ignore Haymitch and puts her attention on her surroundings. The weather is warm and spring like and the town is no longer covered in coal dust as she remembers.<p>

New buildings are going up and the once drab coal mining district is flush with new life. People are slowly making their way back and hoping to find a better life than the one they left behind. Effie sighs and watches as the town centers disappears into a quiet neighborhood with modest houses in different states of completion.

Haymitch drives right into a deep pot hole sending an unbuckled Effie bumping right into his side. He just flashes her a lopsided smirk as she tries to right herself. He snakes his right arm around her small waist and anchors her to his side. For some reason Haymitch just wants to irritate her and get a rise out of the pretty caramel haired capitol lady.

Effie tries to wiggle her way over to the other side of the bench seat but is unsuccessful. Deep down inside Effie really doesn't mind being pressed so closely to Haymitch's warmth. Even if she will vehemently deny it out loud. He might not be the fittest or the youngest man she knows but his arms are still quite strong and lovely.

"I hate you." Effie says plainly and tries to ignore the irritatingly handsome smirk that plays on Haymitch's lips.

"I'm not exactly so fond of you either sweetheart." Haymitch's gravelly voice causes Effie's stomach to flip deliciously. She almost forgot how despite his drunken, sloppy demeanor he could always make her want to be around him.

* * *

><p>Haymitch is almost sad as Katniss and Peeta's home comes into view. He was enjoying his time with Effie and the feel of her soft curves adds to his desire to ruffle her feathers. Haymitch turns his attention back to the road and abruptly parks his rusted old truck in Katniss's drive way.<p>

Katniss hears the familiar clunking sound of Haymitch's red truck and waits on the porch for Effie Trinket. Katiniss wasn't sure about having Effie here but it's hard for her to say no to Peeta. Her fiancé made a point of telling her that with Effie here she wouldn't have to deal with the wedding planning.

To Katniss this was the deciding factor in inviting Effie to the new district 12. Katniss would rather just go to the justice building and sign some papers but Peeta wants a real wedding and she will do anything to make him happy. He deserves at least that much.

Katniss holds in her laughter as Effie leaps out of Haymitch's truck as ladylike as she can manage. "Well…I never…" If looks could kill Haymitch would be dead a thousand times over.

"Oh Darlin' if you did you wouldn't be so wound tight." Haymitch's laughter and fire in his grey eyes is something Katniss rarely gets to see. Maybe inviting Effie wasn't a bad idea after all.

Effie schools her angry face into the cool calm bubbly mask she is known for. "Katniss…I'm so hap, hap, happy to be here!" Effie's enthusiasm is almost contagious if it weren't so manic.

Haymitch tosses Effie's luggage onto Katniss's front lawn before barking a harsh goodbye. He leaves his truck in her drive as he trudges back to his disorderly home next door. Effie brushes off Haymitch's surly attitude and eagerly dives into all the details of the wedding as Katniss helps Effie with her luggage.

Katniss tunes out Effie's capitol accented voice and shows her about her small house she shares with Peeta. The sooner the wedding is over with the sooner Katniss can go back to feeling a semblance of normalcy in her life. The grey eyed beauty feels more comfortable out of the spotlight.

Effie thanks Katniss for her hospitality and heads to the guest room to get ready for tonight's family dinner. Effie is a little apprehensive because Haymitch will no doubt be in attendance. At least Madge and Prim will also be coming tonight. Effie found the two blonds to be much more affable company than Katniss and Haymitch.

* * *

><p>Haymitch barricades himself in his garage. Since he can't drink and his geese are already taken care of for the day, Haymitch takes out his frustrations on a large piece of wood. For the past year he has been keeping his mind clear from his darkest thoughts by carving intricate pieces of wooden furniture.<p>

Each piece is another step into taming the demons that plague his every waking moment. Right now his most torturous demon is primping herself in Katniss's guest room. Haymitch thought he put her in a box and locked her away in the deepest corner of his broken heart.

But she is here taunting him mercilessly because he can never be good enough for someone like her. Haymitch is too old and too broken to ever be what Effie Trinket needs. He'll enjoy her presence while he can because in a few short weeks she'll disappear just as quickly as she showed up. He rescued her for a reason but hardly admits to himself let alone any living soul that a world without Effie is world he doesn't want to be a part of.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up some more interactions between Effie and Haymitch. Also the Hawthorne clan arrives along with Prim.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**I'm so happy to get some great reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm not to sure if I like the way this chapter ended but I think it's pretty good. Please let me know what you guys think. Thanks again :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Effie smooths her vanilla and warm brown sugar scented lotion all over her freshly scrubbed skin. She's taken extra time to primp before dinner because she wants to emphasize her natural look without going over the top capitol with it. The only part of her otherwise lackluster ensemble that truly keeps to Effie's personal taste is her shoes.<p>

Effie will cast aside her wigs, brightly colored dresses and over the top makeup but she will not compromise on her choice of footwear. Shoes are to Effie what applause is to Tinkerbell, she'll die without her fabulous stilettos.

Since the weather is so agreeable Effie decides to don a simple but pretty pale yellow spring dress that reaches just below the knee and is strapless. The soft cotton material clings to her delicate hourglass shape perfectly. Effie sighs half-heartedly as she runs her small hands through her silky caramel curls.

What she wouldn't give to have a striking golden or flaxen colored wig but she settles for smoothing out her glossy curls and pining up the right side with a simple comb set with freshwater pearls. Effie decides to line her honey eyes with a simple black cat eye and a single coat of black mascara to make her eyes appear larger.

"Hmm…the things I do for others." Effie murmurs softly to herself as she tries to push down her disappointment at not having a vivacious shade of violet, emerald or even fuchsia contacts to make her eyes pop.

Effie's ears perk up as she hears the commotion only the Hawthorne clan can produce with their arrival to Katniss and Peeta's home. After relocating to District 2 after the war Effie started her own event planning business and had been hired by Madge to plan the former Mayor's daughter and her former Coal Miner beau's wedding.

Effie had been really struggling at that point because most people still didn't trust a former Hunger Games escort. Madge being a quiet and soft hearted individual took pity on Effie and hired her to plan a simple but elegant wedding to the District 2's new councilman. Gale was stubbornly against including the likes of Effie Trinket in his new life but Madge has always known how to deal with Gale's obstinate personality.

Gale begrudgingly relented after Madge had smartly pointed out that Effie had been imprisoned and tortured for her relationship with Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch and never once turned her back on the rebel cause. After the success of Gale and Madge's small wedding Effie has been non-stop party planning for all types of occasions.

Gale and Effie have formed an odd kind of friendship with Madge being their common denominator. The two still butt heads but Madge is always there to referee their many heated debates. Since their wedding Effie has been there for all the moments big and small and has become an unofficial member of the Hawthorne family.

Effie smiles softly at the sound of Gale and Madge's two year old triplets Rafe, Remy, and Ria causing a ruckus in Katniss's once quite home. The triplets call her auntie Eff and they love her over the top wardrobe just as much as she loves spoiling them.

The former district 12 escort peruses her large selection of designer footwear and decides upon a pair of six inch floral printed peep toe stilettos with the signature red soles she adores. They are not the most ostentatious pair she has but they make her short legs look longer and shapelier and they add a much needed pop to her simple dress.

Effie gives herself a quick once over in the floor length mirror on the inside of the closet door and swipes on some shimmery nude gloss to finish off her look before heading downstairs. Effie effortlessly traipses her way to the living room in her six inch heels. Madge's bright smile greets her as she makes herself known.

* * *

><p>The two women catch up quietly as the one person Effie is dreading to see barges his way into Katniss's house. Haymitch doesn't even bother knocking and makes himself at home by the sparsely stocked bar in the corner of the living room. All Peeta has provided is some beer for himself, Gale and Rory.<p>

Haymitch muses that if he drinks enough of them he might be able to get a nice buzz going but the way Katniss is eying him like a predator sure puts a damper on his plans. Gale smirks knowingly at the sour expression Haymitch is sporting.

"It's good to see the beloved _Cousin_ could make an appearance to celebrate the happy couple." Haymitch's tone of condescension is not loss on everyone.

Gale's jaw tightens at the assumption that he still harbors unrequited feelings for his former hunting partner. He's let those teenage feelings of first love go a long time ago and is happy in his relationship with Madge. Gale's sweet other half just squeezes his hand reassuringly while Peeta awkwardly clears his throat.

Katniss on the other hand looks as if she is itching to grab a bow and use it on her former mentor and put him out of his misery. Effie just looks disappointed and Haymitch's stomach churns painfully at her expression. Haymitch brushes off his regret and grins wickedly at the caramel haired beauty and takes a deep pull from his unwanted beer.

Effie shakes off her disappointment and beams a showy white smile. Haymitch continues to glower alone in the corner as his slate colored eyes follow Effie as she glides about the living room acting as the perfect hostess much to Katniss's relief.

Effie can feel Haymitch's steely grey eyes on her as she quickly ushers everyone to the dining room and seats them accordingly at the long glossy mahogany table. Effie can't help but to run her small fingertips along the shiny smooth surface of the well-made piece of furniture. She makes a mental note to ask Peeta where they purchased such a beautiful table.

* * *

><p>Haymitch can't help but think that Effie's in her element playing hostess with her bright smiles and aggravatingly good manners. Haymitch grumbles a surly hello to Prim and Rory who joined the party a few moments ago.<p>

The young couple are on spring break from college in district 4. Prim is enrolled in the pre-med program and Rory is taking some business classes just so he can be close to the soft spoken blond. Effie's positive that the two will be married in the next few years making her happy and jealous all at the same time.

At 32 Effie is on the wrong side of thirty with no prospects to speak of. Sure she has had many suitors but none that could ever make her feel like he's the one. Effie is slowly becoming terrified that she'll end up a spinster with no husband and children to make a family of her own.

Haymitch's mood is steadily turning sour. He much rather drink his dinner that to be forced to sit and eat a meal with people he's not exactly fond of. The sight of Madge alone makes him want to grab a bottle of white liquor and drink till he can't see Maysilee's face. She's practically her aunt's doppelgänger and Haymitch is sure that whatever powers that be must be punishing him with her very presence.

Haymitch watches through narrow grey eyes as Effie cuts a piece of beef into small bite size pieces for one of Hawthorne's brats. She looks positively motherly as she beams encouragingly at the raven haired little boy with bright blue eyes. A terrifying image of Effie at a different table along with a sweet little girl with caramel curls and slate grey eyes flashes through his mind.

Haymitch quickly chugs the rest of his beer hoping to erase those dangerous thoughts. He's too old to think about starting a family. That ship sailed about twenty years ago and thoughts of a family with Effie are just too disturbing to even contemplate sober and he needs something a little stronger than beer for that.

Effie catches Haymitch's intense stare and something seems to flash in his mercury gaze. Effie can't quite place it but it causes her heart to skip a beat. "Are you going to eat or do you need me to cut your meat for you too?" Effie thickens her capitol accent knowing how it gets under his skin.

"Darlin' I don't need an old maid fawning over me. I can do just fine by myself." Haymitch stabs his steak with his fork and takes a savage bite to prove his point.

Effie's honey eyes go wide. "Old maid! I assure you Mr. Abernathy I'm far from an old maid. I have plenty of beaus to choose from. All I have to do is snap my fingers and I could be swept off my feet in mere minutes. Unlike the likes of you, who have no options but to remain a pathetic drunken bachelor that doesn't deserve an ounce of my…"

Effie abruptly stands and plasters the fakest smile she can muster on her pretty face. "Anyone care for some chocolate cake? Chocolate always makes everything better." Effie chirps happily before disappearing into the kitchen before anyone can reply.

Six pairs of glaring eyes turn to Haymitch who shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. If he can't drink he might as well have some kind of entertainment even if it means making Effie Trinket crazier than she already is.

"Fix this now." Madge is usually calm and soft spoken but over the last few years Effie has become like an older sister to the young blond and she won't stand for her to be treated so harshly by Haymitch.

Haymitch just gets up and walks back to the bar in the living room and pops the cap off another beer. The bitter amber liquid is not quite satisfying as a flask of white liquor but Haymitch will take whatever liquid courage he can find.

Everyone is still glaring daggers at the one time hunger games victor while the three toddlers messily eat their meal ignoring the pissed off adults. "Fine…I'll go talk to her but I'm not promising to apologize." Haymitch chugs the rest of his beer and tosses the empty bottle on the floor.

* * *

><p>Haymitch makes his way into the kitchen and finds Effie hacking away at the three tiers chocolate cake Peeta took hours to make. The tiny diva angrily slaps chunks of cake onto the plain white dessert plates while trying to keep her tears at bay.<p>

Effie is wielding a large kitchen knife and Haymitch is slightly scared that she might just use it on him. He knows he went too far and he's feeling pretty guilty for hurting Effie's feelings. Haymitch just can't help himself when he's around her. He just feels the need to get under her skin.

"Look…Effie I didn't mean to call you an old maid. You're actually a lot younger than I thought you were." Haymitch shuts his mouth as Effie whirls around with the knife held tightly in her small hand.

Effie's eyes are simultaneously blazing hot with fire and shiny from unshed tears. "Just leave me alone Haymitch." Effie's usually high pitched nasally voice is softened by her sadness.

Haymitch is at a loss for words. He's never seen Effie so vulnerable and unguarded. Effie turns around and drops the knife on the counter. She hastily wipes the chocolate frosting from her tiny hands and tries to ignore Haymitch's presence.

"Look Eff…I…just…I mean…" Haymitch is fumbling for the right words.

"Haymitch I don't want to speak with you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air." Effie smooths the wrinkles from her soft cotton dress and strides out the back door easily on her six inch heels.

Haymitch grids his teeth and stomps after the infuriating woman. "Good lord woman! Can't you just stop for one minute being your annoying self and let me fucking talk to you?" Haymitch grabs Effie by her slender arm and stops her from walking away from him.

"I don't need your sorry attempt at apologizing. Just go home and drown yourself in a bottle." Effie snatches her arm out of Haymitch's large calloused hand. She squares her shoulders and lifts her chin trying to add height to her small frame.

Despite her six inch heels which only makes her 5'6" instead of the mere five foot she stands on bare feet, Haymtich still looks down at her. Haymitch smirks at Effie's attempt at being intimidating. "Who said I was apologizing Darlin'."

Effie's pouty lips part in confusion. She was positive that's why he was out here trying to get her attention. But of course this is Haymitch and he never apologizes for his rude behavior. Before Effie can say another word Haymitch does something that leaves the both of them more confused than ever.

Haymitch drags the tiny diva roughly into his arms and plants a sloppy fiery kiss to her incredibly soft lips. Effie squeaks in surprise but Haymitch's kiss is demanding and has Effie fisting the front of the rough cotton wrinkled button up shirt he is wearing. Haymitch's large calloused hands press harder on Effie's back bringing her soft curves impossibly closer to his solid warm body.

Effie's lungs start to burn from the lack of oxygen but the moment he tangles his long fingers into her silky caramel tresses Effie melts into the searing kiss. Effie has never been kissed this way and probably won't ever be again. Haymitch is tainting every other kiss she'll ever have after this and Effie hates him and desires him all the more for it.

Just as quickly as the kiss began it ends. Haymitch can't help but to smirk smugly at how thoroughly kissed Effie Trinket looks. Her inky black pupils are fully dilated leaving only a ring of her honey hued irises visible. Effie's lips are swollen and her smooth cheeks are flush with color while her soft hair is left to fall down her back in a tangled mess.

The moment the cocky smirk passes over Haymith's gruffly handsome face Effie wants nothing more than to slap it off of him. Effie pushes herself away from his strong arms and glares at the insufferable man in front of her.

"How dare you! What gives you the right to think that you can just kiss me like that and it would be alright?" Effie hisses furiously as she tries to straighten her mussed hair.

"Oh come on Sweetheart, You're acting like you didn't enjoy that." Haymitch is smug at seeing how flustered he can make the prissy capitol princess.

Effie balls up her tiny fist and glares at Haymitch's smug face. All the frustration and aggravation swells up inside her that all she can do to relieve the pressure is to punch the bastard in his eye.

"Fuck Effie!" Haymitch can hardly believe that such a tiny fist can pack such a powerful punch. Effie turns on her heels and stalks her way back inside the house leaving a stunned Haymitch outside in the darkened backyard to lick his wounds.

Haymitch lightly touches the tender bruise forming under his eye. He chuckles lowly to himself. He has to admit that he's kind of proud of Effie for standing up for herself. "That's my girl." Haymitch quickly walks back to his house. He might not need a drink before bed after all. Effie's kiss is much more satisfying than he thought.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Effie gets a little jealous. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Wow...I can't believe all the great reviews. I really want to thank everyone who took the time to review, alert and read my story. I really appreciate it. I've been crazy busy and couldn't respond personally but I do want to let you guys know that it really means a lot to me that you all are enjoying my story. Thanks again. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Effie taps her well-manicured nails on the smooth granite kitchen counter top while she waits for her much needed morning cup of coffee. After last night's disastrous evening Effie went straight to bed after making her apologies to Katniss and her guests for her rude behavior. Effie promised Madge that she would meet up with her and Prim for brunch at the Bakery where Katniss will be waiting for them.<p>

Effie sighs contentedly as she pours the dark roast espresso she favors into a large pale yellow mug and adds two sugars and sweet cream. The rush of caffeine through her veins is just what she needs to perk herself up after her restless night. Effies takes a deep sip as she stares out the kitchen window. The view leaves much to be desired. Effie can see Haymitch's house from where she is standing.

Just the thought of him makes her blood boil and not just in a bad way. Effie's not sure why Haymitch kissed her the way he did last night but she is positive that kiss has changed things between them for good. Haymitch gives more questions than answers every time Effie and he are in the same space.

Effie takes her coffee and decides to sit on the back sun porch. The weather is lovely and Effie looks positively angelic in a strapless tea length white eyelet spring dress with a full skirt. Her caramel locks are pulled up high into a cascading pony tail tied with a shiny white ribbon. Effie's bright red cork heeled wedges add a nice pop of color to her simple look. Her face is scrubbed clean of makeup leaving her delicate sprinkling of freckles visible. The only enhancement to her natural beauty is a coat of black mascara to her thick lashes and a cheery red shade of lip stain adorning her pouty lips.

Effie is enjoying the warm sunshine and quite atmosphere. With her busy party planning business Effie has little time to just take a moment and enjoy some time to herself. Effie sips her coffee as she lazily flips through some wedding dress catalogs. She has some ideas for Katniss to choose from. Effie even managed to put some of Cinna's old sketches away before the war. Effie is hoping to mix some elements of different dresses to make the perfect one for Katniss.

A slamming door takes Effie out of her wedding induced haze. A tall raven haired young female slips out the side door of Haymitch's house. The girl is young and pretty in an innocent ingénue way. Effie watches her as she skips down the gravel drive with her long black hair bouncing wildly behind her. Effie can't help but notice that the girl is wearing a pale blue dress shirt she knows belongs to Haymitch. Effie distinctly remembers picking out that very shirt to go with a navy suit she had Cinna design for the drunken mentor.

Effie's stomach drops causing her to feel nauseous. Her mind is suddenly filled with all kinds of wild scenarios as to why this young girl is leaving Haymitch's house in nothing but a pair of shorts and his dress shirt. Effie is confused and angry. How could he kiss her the way he did and then have some teenage hussy in his home doing god knows what?

Effie drops her coffee cup on the patio table and stomps her way over to Haymitch's home. She bangs her tiny fist on the large front door. She taps her bright red wedge heeled foot impatiently as she hears Haymitch stumble around towards the door. Haymitch angrily flings open the door and comes face to face with a pissed off Effie Trinket.

Effie's honey doe eyes widen at Haymitch's appearance. A soft blush tinges her cheeks a delicate pink as Haymitch stands in front of her in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, no shirt and a towel hanging around his neck. His salt and pepper hair is still damp from his shower; his stubble is still adorning his olive toned cheeks and although his stomach isn't as flat as men half his age Haymitch's broad shoulders and lovely arms make up for any deficiency in his appearance.

Effie drops her eyes and looks at her shiny red shoes. "Darlin' if you're here to punish me about last night I think your fist did a good job of that already."

Effie snaps her attention back to the shiner she gave Haymitch. A certain level of satisfaction passes over her as she gingerly touches her small fingertips against the bruised flesh. Haymitch hisses lowly and grabs Effie's small wrist to stop her from touching his sore eye. He stares at the woman in front of him and he can feel that all too familiar longingly for something he can't quite put his finger on.

Effie snatches her hand away from his rough grasp. "I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for your unseemly behavior last night." Effie knows that he'll never actually apologize for anything.

Haymitch just smirks and ushers the tiny diva into his home. Effie is shocked to see that it's not as disheveled as the outside. There are still piles of newspapers and a laundry basket full of clothes not in their proper place and other items strewn about but the house is still a lot tidier than she expected but sorely in need of a woman's touch.

Haymitch deposits Effie onto a stool in the kitchen next to the large granite island. Effie just watches him curiously. He hasn't made any snide remarks yet but it's still early. Haymith hands Effie a blue chipped mug of coffee before pouring some brandy into his own.

Effie tries to ignore that and sips from her own mug. Her eyes widen and she catches Haymitch watching her with an expression she can't quite place. "You remember how I take my coffee." The caramel haired beauty is pleasantly surprised.

"Well…yeah. I spent a lot of time with you during the five years of working the games together. I may have been drunk Darlin' but a man still pays attention when a pretty lady is around even if she's annoying." Haymitch flashes a lopsided grin that makes Effie want to either kiss him or punch him.

"Oh." Effie's not quite sure how to answer to that. Haymitch doesn't hand out compliments, ever. "You think I'm pretty?" Effie decides to ignore the annoying part. She already knows how annoying he thinks she is. He tells her that often. He never tells her she is pretty.

"Woman, you don't need to be told that. You know you're beautiful, especially without all that capitol crap." Haymitch takes a deep sip of his brandy laced coffee and enjoys the slight burn in his throat.

Effie beams a bright smile because Haymitch tells her she's beautiful like he's stating a fact. The sky is blue. The grass is green. Effie Trinket is beautiful. This makes it even more precious to Effie because he doesn't even realize how sweet his words can be. To him it's just the way it is. Effie is beautiful.

Haymitch puts his mug into the sink and makes his way to the living room. He rifles through the laundry basket and curses lowly. "That damn girl pilfered another shirt." Haymitch scowls deeply as he grabs a pair of navy blue khakis and a short sleeve white button up shirt.

Effie's good mood suddenly sours at the mention of the mysterious raven haired girl. Effie almost forgot the reason why she came over in the first place.

"And what girl would that be? That child that left here this morning in a rush?" Effie tries to sound nonchalant but for some reason she can't explain why her words are laced with something akin to hurt and anger.

"You spying on me now Darlin'?" Haymitch shakes his head and continues looking through his basket of clothes, not noticing the hurt flashing through Effie's honey eyes.

"I wasn't spying. I simply was looking through the kitchen window and saw this _extremely_ young girl leaving your house." Effie avoids looking directly at Haymitch and instead goes over to the fireplace to fiddle with his random knick knacks on the mantel.

"Evangeline is young but she gets the job done. That's all that matters." Haymitch shrugs his shoulders and goes back to finding something halfway decent to wear for the day. It's not like he cares but since Effie is here he might as well try to look nice even if he can't guarantee it won't be wrinkled.

Effie's eyes go wide. She can't believe how he just talks about private matters like he's reciting a grocery list. Effie huffs and roughly snatches the clothes from Haymitch's hands and angrily sifts through his mismatched garments. Haymitch watches Effie with confused slate grey eyes. He doesn't know what has gotten into the high maintenance diva.

"How could you? She's practically a baby. The only drink you can buy her is a glass of milk!" Effie snaps and angrily tosses a nicer pair of dark wash jeans and a dark grey button up shirt that will compliment his eyes at him. Haymitch hastily grabs his wrinkled mass of clothes from the floor and glares at the crazy woman he just happens to love.

"Well I needed someone younger than Miss Reva because her back just couldn't deal with all the bending over." Haymitch isn't sure why Effie is freaking out. He's only ever seen her mad like this when he's done something to embarrass her on live television.

"Pig…that's what you are Haymitch Abernathy. A disgusting pig." Effie pokes Haymitch roughly on his bare chest. Her honey eyes are on fire and her smooth cheeks are flush with color. If she wasn't yelling at him, Haymitch would think she's the most exquisite woman he's ever seen.

Haymitch drops his clothes unceremoniously on the floor and grabs the caramel haired beauty by her arms. Effie glares icily even though a fire is pulsing through her veins. Effie can't explain why she cares so much who Haymitch spends his time with, but after last night's kiss she's been nothing but confused by this man she's spent so much time abhorring.

"Woman, have you lost your damn mind?" Haymitch is tempted to shake the hell out of Effie just to knock some sense back into her. He hasn't drank enough this morning to deal with her brand of crazy.

"No. I just don't think this arrangement you have with this young girl is proper. You're old enough to be her father." The anger drains from her as she lifts her chin and locks eyes with Haymitch. The fact that a younger girl has caught Haymitch's eye makes Effie feel even more like a loveless spinster.

His slate grey eyes are alight with mischief and Effie isn't quite sure what to expect from him but the stifled laughter coming from Haymitch leaves her even more confused than before. Effie pouts not liking to be laughed at.

"Why are you laughing? I don't see the humor in the corruption of a young girl." Effie lightly pounds her small fist on Haymitch's warm chest. The feel of the wiry black and grey hair under her smooth fists threatens to make Effie blush.

For some reason Haymitch is able to make her feel like a silly school girl with a crush on the slightly handsome older teacher with a chip on his shoulder. Except in this reality Haymitch is just a bitter drunk with a scarred heart and she's a lonesome woman who hides behind a façade of manic perkiness to keep from getting her heart broken. What a pair they make.

"Effie, if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous." Haymitch's voice is low and tinged with impishness. He's enjoying making Effie squirm.

Effie laughs loudly, the sound like hundreds of tinkling silver bells. She bats her thick lashes three times. "Me…jealous? Now I know you must be drunk because I could never be jealous of you dating anybody. Have you forgotten that I don't like you?"

Haymitch's mercury gaze narrows as he grips her slender arms tighter. He pulls her closer and Effie's breath hitches at the warmth coming from his body. An arrogant smirk plays on Haymitch's lips. He can tell she is lying by the reaction she has to his close proximity.

"Effie I know you. I know you better than you realize and I know when you are lying." Haymitch despite not liking Effie all that much in the beginning, found that as time passed her abrasive, annoying, and perky personality grew on him. It didn't happen overnight and it wasn't something sudden and dramatic.

As he learned little things about the diva Haymitch slowly and ordinarily fell for Effie. He wasn't lying when he said he knew her. For five years he was forced into a horrible situation with her and in that time you're bound to find out little things about a person that endears them to you.

"What could you possibly know about me that everyone else doesn't? I was a public figure for some time and the media always did follow me around." Effie's smug at the memories of being featured in many television appearances even if many of them had to do with Haymitch acting a fool in public and embarrassing her.

Haymitch snakes his arm around her waist keeping Effie close to him and softly traces her fuller top lip with his thumb. Effie's heart pounds a tattoo in her chest. Haymitch has never been so tender with her. He's mostly been belligerent towards her when he wasn't drunkenly hugging her. But then he saved her and Effie knew that deep down he wouldn't have done that if he hadn't at least cared for her a little bit.

"I know you bite your lip when you're nervous. I know when you read something funny you laugh out loud when you think no one is paying attention. I know your favorite color is yellow and not pink. I know when you lie you blink your eyes three times. That's how I know you like me." Haymitch's voice is low and has lost that arrogant tone. He's serious and Effie can't deny anything he has told her.

Effie is stunned. She stares wide eyed at the man holding her and isn't sure when things between them have become so complicated. Haymitch pulls her closer and Effie knows he's going to kiss her again. She's not sure if she wants him too or not. Effie doesn't like feeling like she isn't the one in control.

"Don't." Effie's voice is soft and barely a whisper. She knows that if he kisses her again she won't be able to stop herself from falling head over heels for the infuriating man.

Haymitch has never been one to do what others tell him to. He leans in slowly not sure why he feels the need to kiss this woman. Haymitch has never felt this much for a female since before his time as a tribute. His childhood sweetheart Samara had paid the price for his defiance of the capitol. Since then he never wanted to be close to any woman let alone fall in love.

Effie manages to lean back and clear her mind. She won't let Haymitch muddle her thoughts. "What about your child bride?" Effie spat the words with as much venom as she can muster.

Haymitch chuckles again much to Effie's ire. "Darlin' that girl is my housekeeper. She steals my shirts when she spills cleaner all over herself."

"Oh…" Effie feels relief and a bit of happiness but anger soon fills the tiny diva. Effie manages to slip from Haymitch's grasp and turns her fiery gaze on him. "I don't like this…this thing between us. You can't just kiss me whenever you feel like. I'm not some lose woman that's here to fulfill your needs." Effie doesn't know where the anger is coming from but she isn't in the mood to play games with Haymitch.

Haymitch runs a large calloused hand across his face trying to figure out why he feels this want for Effie that has been slowly growing since he found out she had been taken captive by the capitol. He's not a romantic type of guy and he hasn't had much experience with women that weren't paid for their attention. Mostly women only paid attention to him because he was a victor with a victor's income.

Effie is in a league all her own and his sad attempts at wooing just weren't going to cut it. Effie blinks back her frustrated tears and makes her way to the front door. Haymitch reaches out and grabs her by the elbow. He doesn't know what to say to her but he knows if he doesn't say something he might not get another chance. What he wouldn't give to have a shot of white liquor right now.

"Eff…I…well...I know we keep dancing around each other but I'm not good with this." Haymitch isn't good with words and he's failing miserably with his attempt to express his confusing feelings for Effie.

Effie watches as Haymitch struggles to find the right words. She wants to just fall into his arms but nothing with Haymitch is easy. Effie doesn't want to get her heart broken and Haymitch still has demons to battle and Effie's not sure is she is strong enough to deal with his binges when the memories become too much. Effie herself is still dealing with the aftermath of her days in a capitol prison.

Before Effie can say anything a loud knock on the door interrupts their private moment. Effie watches as Haymitch's silver eyes become guarded and the walls he keeps to shield his damaged heart go back up. She knows that whatever tenderness he's shone will be lost the moment she walks out the door.

Haymitch flings open the front door and a brooding Gale with his signature heavy brows and serious look is standing tall on the front porch. Effie use to think Gale was constantly pissed off but she soon came to find out that this is how he always looks, handsome and intimidating. His smiles are usually reserved for Madge and their children.

"Hawthorne." Haymitch is equally serious and brooding.

"Abernathy." Gale glances towards Effie and gives her a quick head nod. This is his way of saying hello to the tiny diva.

"I need to go. Madge is waiting for me." Effie looks towards Haymitch and she can't quite decipher his intense expression. She disappears out the door uneasy about how things are left between them. Effie feels drained from her emotional roller-coaster of a morning. She's glad she is meeting the girls for brunch. A nice tall glass of mimosa is exactly what she needs at the moment with some idle girly chit chat.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Effie has a girl's day and Haymitch, Gale, and Peeta have an adventure in babysitting. **


End file.
